


Happy Birthday, Kensei!

by Sersi



Series: Birthday Boys [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Fingerfucking, Happy Ending, M/M, Office Sex, Onomatopoeia, PWP, Wet & Messy, What is Plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sersi/pseuds/Sersi
Summary: Happy Birthday, Muguruma Kensei! Man, you're old!





	Happy Birthday, Kensei!

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday fic for my favorite Visored. Hardly canon-compliant.  
> CW: It’s very raunchy and messy, with a lot of crude languages.

The day started just like every other:

Shūhei completed his daily tasks for the other squads including Rangiku’s paperwork, Yachiru’s coloring pages, organizing Unohana’s medical files and finishing the editing for August’s Seireitei Communication Monthly. Happy to make others happy, the young Lieutenant did every task with a smile on his face. By the time he was back in the 9th, his smile had whittled. He’d been on his feet the _entire_ day, and even though he loved being of use, he didn’t like the soreness he’d be feeling in the morning. Hisagi kicked the door closed on his way in. Heaving a sigh and pulling his chair back, Shūhei plopped down at his desk and scratched at the back of his head, closing his eyes with a throaty groan. “ _Woo_ , I’m exhausted!” He exclaimed, flicking his neck to brush his jet-black bangs off of his eye. He glanced over to his Captain with his limber arms folded over his chest. 

Kensei was looking through paperwork, using his index finger to slide page after page down. His eyes scanned over every menial task he’d inevitably offer to Shūhei and he narrowed his eyes at every weighty topic. The 9th Captain did not like paperwork — one of the tasks he didn’t miss during his banishment. The burlier man exhaled through his nostrils like an agitated bull as he placed his stack of papers onto his desk to stamp, swiftly taking every sheet out of the equation. Shūhei watched his Captain with a brow raised, leaning back until he was balancing on the hind legs of his chair, folding his hands over his lower abdomen and playfully whistling as he observed the ashen-haired man’s efforts. And _then_ , the Lieutenant had a lightbulb over his head. 

Slowly, Shūhei pushed his chair forward and stood up. He quietly sauntered over to stand behind his Captain’s chair. He walked his fingers up both of his inamorato’s muscled arms and squeezed his shoulders. A shiver ran up the older man’s spine and the hairs on the nape of his neck stood up as he was taken from his papers. He looked behind him and soothed his momentary anxiety by seeing his Lieutenant’s face. With a visible slump of his shoulders and a gruff noise, the 9th Captain tilted his head to nose at Shūhei’s fingers and returned to his work. “You.” He said in his own, fond way. 

The Lieutenant leaned in to press his cheek against Kensei’s, nuzzling him affectionately like a hungry cat complete with a purr. “Muguruma Taichō, I heard a very interesting rumor at Fifth today while I was helping Hirako Taichō clean his records.” Ever since Muguruma returned to the Soul Society, he gradually helped Shūhei come out of his shell. He helped him start speaking his mind, _though he couldn’t seem to convince him to start saying no to all of the requests every squad piled on him_ , and his personality flowered. (A little gay, but this is the best way to put it.) He started using his face for emotions and his body language was telltale. The only downside was that Shūhei had the balls to _tease_ him now. Hence the very cat-like curl of his lips and the playful brush of his lips along the unswerving line of the older man’s perfectly sculpted jaw. “He told _me_ that today is your birthday…”

Kensei’s formerly pierced brow lowered and he frowned crookedly, shuffling his papers to reaffirm that he’d stamped every single one. “And?” He wasn’t the type of person to celebrate his birthday. He’d been living for several centuries and at this point he didn’t see a reason. When he was still in Karakura Town with the rest of his Visored family, he hated the extra attention. He cringed at the memory. “Everyone pretends they remembered your birthday, you get cheap shit you don’t need, there’s off-tune singing of a song that never rhymes and your annoying former Lieutenant eats your cake before you ever _see_ the damn thing because she’s a selfish s—”

“Taichō.” 

Shūhei stopped his Captain’s little _spell_ of ranting, poking his lips against his temple. “You need to stop before you pop a vessel.” The Lieutenant whispered before releasing Kensei’s shoulders and sauntering around his chair to sit on the edge of the desk. Folding one leg over the other, the younger of the two men smiled from ear to ear, poking his index finger against his Captain’s forehead. “My point was that I wanted to give you a birthday gift. I might have made you a cake or at least a personalized bentō but I didn’t _know_ that today was your birthday.” He sighed expressively. “And on a Monday, too.” Closing his eyes, Shūhei shrugged his shoulders. Every time the younger man moved, Kensei wanted to smile at his antics. He preferred this very open personality over the pained _acting Captain_ ’s permanent frown and standoffish attitude. Helping him reach Bankai (Albeit off-screen.) was a great bonding exercise for them, too. _Sure_ , he threatened to kill Hisagi and sicced Mashiro on his Lieutenant until he popped it, and to this day he can’t really say that he’s actually _seen_ the Bankai with his own two eyes, but he helped Shūhei, ok? 

“So…” 

Kensei looked up at Shūhei as he drew the conversation in the direction he wanted, and blinked profusely as he watched the younger man lick his lips tantalizingly slow simply because he was watching. “Let’s cross our fingers and hope that _my_ gift’s something you need, eh?” The Lieutenant stepped off of the desk and placed a hand on the older man’s chest to gently nudge him back on his swivel chair to get inside of the drawer of the Captain’s desk. Finally snapping out of his ‘trance’ to halfheartedly attempt to stop Shūhei from looking in his desk, the stalwart Visored reached for one of those thin wrists. “Wait—” 

Shūhei opened the drawer and grabbed his favorite lube. “Why? We both knew there was going to be lube in there.” Placing the bottle on the desk, Hisagi flicked his hair out of his eye and tucked strands behind his ear to keep them off of his face. Allowing his hair to grow out wasn’t a _bad_ idea but every now and then he couldn’t see in front of him. “You’ve finished stamping these, haven’t you?” Before waiting for a proper answer, the younger Reaper pushed everything off of the desk. Papers went in every direction, scattering onto the floor and Kensei had to bite his tongue to keep from vocally responding to this one. He had a crabby look on his face and folded both of his well-built arms over his chest as he watched his subordinate. Without words, he was expressing that he was waiting for a follow-up that made this mess seem smaller. 

 

Undoing his sash and allowing the fabric to glide down to the floor, the Lieutenant quickly removed his Shihakushō, toed off his socks and leaned over his Captain’s desk, propping up his ass, practically in front of the Visored’s face. Grabbing the lube, Hisagi uncapped the glycerin-free, warming gel and squeezed a small dollop onto his middle and ring fingers. He rubbed his digits together thoughtfully as spread his legs for the other to see his cock, balls, and asshole. Kensei gulped audibly and pursed his lips with his arms still entwined. Biting his bottom lip, Shūhei used both of his fingers to cover his twitching hole with lube before prodding the tips of his fingers in to coax the tight ring of muscle open and begin finger-fucking himself for his beloved Captain that happened to have a front row seat. 

The warming lube greatly enhanced the sensitivity of Hisagi’s hole. After pushing the first finger in to the last knuckle, he rubbed the pad of his finger against the smothering, pink walls of his asshole. Shūhei’s breath hitched in his throat and he puffed out hot breaths of air, slowly tipping his head forward until his forehead was on his forearm. His cock twitched and his ribbed walls contracted every time he breathed. Soon, both of his fingers were thrusting in and out of him, wet-friction noises accompanying his every move. “A-are you watching me, Kensei?” He dropped the ‘Captain’ talk without a second thought, raising his hips higher, standing on the tips of his toes to press his fingers in deeper. His arm chose the ‘under’ route as opposed to the ‘over’ meaning his hand occasionally grazed his weeping dick and the pearlescent pre-cum dribbling onto the floor in a clear puddle between his toes. 

Another ‘gulp’ and the surly Captain was slowly unraveling his arms to wipe the drool from his chin with the back of his hand. “Of course I’m watching you.” He answers with his same, deep cadence. “Is this a gift, or torture?” He asked, tipping his head to the side. 

Hisagi’s eyes widened and he spread his fingers to scissor his gradually stretching coiled ring of muscle, allowing Kensei to see a very lewd angle of his pretty pink innards. The slippery gel was like a balmy invitation to his Lieutenant’s most-intimate passage. “G-gift.” Shūhei poked his lips out in a pout his Captain can hardly see at this angle and stilled his hand to speak. His eyes looked this way and that, “You always do this part...and I wanted you to see that I was plenty capable of—” 

The Captain was hardly listening, grabbing the bottle of lube to squeeze a glob onto his palm. He placed the bottle back on the edge of the desk and freed his dick from the _very_ stuffy confines of his hakama. His belt was draped on a chair arm as he stood up. Shūhei was stark naked but Kensei decided that pulling down his trousers to the cusps of his knees was plenty. Coating his cock in the warming gel, he stroked at his aching hardon with one hand and used the other to move Hisagi’s arm out of the way. He wrapped his fingers around the younger man’s forearm and pulled him back enough to lift his head. “Now,” Kensei started, leaning forward to slot his chin in the crook between his subordinate’s neck and shoulder. 

He pressed the tip of his cock against Shūhei’s opening and pushed his entire length in one fell swoop. A surprised scream slipped from Shūhei’s throat and his legs wobbled. He placed his hands on the desk for support, steadying himself as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. His face was flushed with strings of spit connecting his lips.

Muguruma grinned. “I wanted to see that pretty face.” Kensei used both of his strong hands to grab Hisagi’s hips and pull him back, leaning over his back to make the tiniest adjustment to their current position. Hisagi was still bending over the desk, but Kensei had his back drawn taut like a finely tuned instrument with his fingers _eventually_ digging into the soft skin on his subordinate’s upper thighs. With everything to his liking, Kensei began thrusting into Shūhei like a well-oiled piston, every rough thrust hard enough to push the desk forward a centimeter or two. Lubricious squelching noises were filling the room and tickling both men’s ears. Shūhei pressed his forehead against the desk, a sticky film of sweat forming on his brow and wetting the desk. His moans were wanton, erotic and loud. Usually a screamer, he was trying his darndest to keep his voice down in the office. The last thing he wanted was a long-winded lecture on proper workplace behavior from someone likely breaking the very same rules. 

Kensei rocked forward, biting at his bottom lip as he dove into Hisagi’s hot, tight heat over and over. Short-tempered hips moved at an erratic pace, sliding his fat pipe of a dick into velvety smooth insides that squeezed around his thick girth and melded to his shape like a _perfect_ cockwarmer. Hisagi’s legs buckled and he pressed his toes against the floor, raising his heels. The Lieutenant slid his hands on the desk covered in his sweat and pressed his dull nails against the wood in a poor attempt at grabbing it. Every single hard thrust from the solid man behind him make his eyes flutter and gave him a telltale pang in his lower abdomen that was heating up and making his balls heft between his thighs. “Kh- Kensei!” Hisagi exclaimed, wrenching his eyes closed and dragging his hands down the desk as his Captain spread his shapely ass with every plunge of his hefty manhood. Practically mounting the younger Reaper, the fabric of Kensei’s uniform tickled Hisagi’s very pale skin.

Kensei’s heavy balls slapped against the tawny skin of Hisagi’s ass, making big, lopsided red marks appear that are likely to bruise. More and more pre-cum dotted the hardwood floor between Hisagi’s feet and his heart pounded in his chest. With bright red ears, the young Lieutenant arched his back and pressed his forearms against the desk, curling his hands into fists and hanging his head. “M-mmh-”

Licking his lips, the 9th Captain leaned forward to breathe against the shell of Shūhei’s ear, flicking his tongue over his lobe and finally kissing the blooming skin on his neck. “ _Mine_.” He whispered, nosing at his Lieutenant’s jaw and coaxing him to turn his head. Eclipsing the younger man’s lips with his own, Kensei kissed Shūhei passionately and slid his tongue into their wobbly kiss. Hisagi’s eyes fluttered closed as he kissed the one he loved and began meeting every thrust with his hips. He moaned into their kiss, smearing his tongue over Kensei’s sloppily and swallowing their mingling spit thickly, the ball in his throat bobbing against his pale skin. Hisagi gasped as their kiss was broken, and licked his lips to break the bridge of saliva that was connecting their mouths. Kensei sucked on his bottom lip and leaned in to drag his tongue against Shūhei’s salty skin, dragging his tongue against his Lieutenant’s shoulder. “Heh.” Cuffing an arm around Hisagi’s middle, Kensei pulled the younger, shorter man against his chest and took two steps back, taking a seat in his desk chair with Shūhei in his lap. 

Shūhei snapped his hand over his mouth as their position changed and Kensei’s dick speared into his clammy depths and prodded against the heart-shaped bundle of nerves inside of him that made his vision spotty and white. His hand didn’t serve a purpose, doing a very poor job at stifling his sounds. 

Sticking his tongue out in mock-concentration, Kensei purposely moved his hips side-to-side to ‘situate’ himself. The result was a quiver-inducing sensation in his _Gift_ that made the brunet’s dick bob between his thighs. Drool trickled down either corner of Hisagi’s mouth and his hand inevitably slid down from the wetness. “Kensei, I was th-thinkin’of a quickie...not…” He closed his eyes and grit his teeth as Kensei pulled his hips back, dragging his oversized cock out of the clamping, sultry seal of muscle and rut his hips upwards, raking over that sensitive, abused prostate. “Nnh!” 

“Not?” Kensei asked ‘curiously’ as he dug his nails into Hisagi’s hips and moved him in the stead of his own body. He controlled their pace and roughness, using his Gift’s body to repeatedly sheathe his throbbing length. “Come on, Shūhei, use your words.” Kensei scolded. Hisagi placed his hands on the armrests of the chair and pressed his knees together shakily, his toes were splayed against the floor. “C-can’t—” He whined. His dark, violaceous hair was sticking to his forehead in places and hiding one of his eyes. His beloved Captain was making his body more perverted every day. Soon, Kensei was slowing their pace to a more passionate, doting speed. He licked the nape of his Lieutenant’s neck and slid his fingers over Shūhei’s chest, palming over the expanse of his torso like his Gift’s body was an extension of his own. He ghosts his fingers over sensitive, erect nipples and a beautiful set of collarbones that made Hisagi exceptionally attractive. With his boy’s body more sensitive due to the _sex_ , he wriggled beneath those traversing fingers. 

Muguruma looked at his subordinate— partner— lover with heavy-lidded eyes, looking at every feature on his face that made him the man everyone depends on in the Seireitei. A handsome work of art with the balls to tattoo another man’s identifier on his face _before_ confessing his feelings. He was brave, smart and reputable. And piling work on him was the very least Kensei could do to show his love. The _most_ he can do is closely related to the activity happening henceforth on his steely tool. 

Kensei pressed his chin against the curve of Hisagi’s shoulder and requested another kiss from his Gift. Hisagi tilts his head and parts his lips to receive the next kiss, tenderly smooching the very man he’d dedicated his life to. Their lips moved slowly and affectionately, every slight part of their mouths followed by small gasps from the younger and audible smacks. They kissed until they were both out of breath and Kensei was finally wrapping his fingers around Shūhei’s hardon to stroke him to messy completion. He attacked from below and above, fucking his Lieutenant’s tight, pert ass. “Take my cum, Shūhei.” The older man commanded with a gravelly, husky voice. Bobbing his head in a faithful nod, Shūhei’s voice came out soft and accommodating. “Of c-course,” He swallowed. “o-Of course- ...Kensei.” His abdomen tightened and the butterflies that were previously fluttering in the pit of his belly were replaced by liquid heat. He tipped his head back until he was the one propping his head on the other man’s shoulder, closing his eyes and allowing the 9th’s Captain to use his limber form for his pleasure.

After a few more thrusts that slapped their skin together, the silver-haired man pulled Hisagi down onto his lap and plunged into his s-shaped passage to fill his ass with hot, syrupy cum. Kensei filled Hisagi to the _brim_ with his creamy seed. And the sticky heat painting his innards followed by the perpetually full feeling pulled Shūhei to an orgasm mere seconds behind the older man’s. Kensei continued stroking Hisagi’s dick, helping him ride out his climax. He pressed a few wet kisses against Hisagi’s shoulder blades, dotting with fiery pecks that ignited his skin like tingling fireworks. Savoring every millisecond of the attention the Captain was smothering him in, the slimmer man exhaled a hot puff of air as he melted against the hard body behind him. 

“Omedetō, Muguruma Taichō.”

* * *

Hisagi balanced his pen between his nose and on top of his lip, cupping his face on either side of his jaw. He stared up at the ceiling as he tried to keep the writing utensil from falling, humming ‘Happy Birthday’ to himself softly. He occasionally looked over to Kensei, following his movements as he organized his papers. The papers were out of order due to the _rash_ décision the younger made in order to make this birthday count. A sacrifice that must have been a good one, seeing as Kensei hadn’t said a single word of complaint.

After the gift, everything was a mess. Hisagi had to find a way to put on his uniform and flash step to the barrack showers to get cleaned up. He changed into a fresh garb and cursed himself for wearing a sleeveless modification of a usually conservative outfit. All of the marks Kensei created on his upper half were hard to hide. 

He snuck back into the office without any eyes on him and plopped onto his desk chair. And _now_ he’s trying not to disturb Kensei a second time as he completes his ‘chores.’

The Captain was frantically searching through papers to remember the proper order, with a hand rubbing the side of his head on one of the neatly trimmed sides surrounding the longer strands. After watching all of Kensei’s post-sex sluggishness disappear, Hisagi turned his head to look elsewhere. 

Both of them were startled by the door swinging open and Mashiro happily trotting inside. Her super-shiny Super Lieutenant’s badge was gleaming on her upper arm. Despite the fact that she could see Kensei’s face as she walked in, Mashiro cupped her mouth and yelled at him. “Keeeensei! We got you another yummy cake this year!” 

Kensei looked up from his paperwork with his brow lowering in an agitated furrow. Instead of screaming at Mashiro, he shakily inquired further, huffing out a hard-to-believe noise of ‘intrigue.’ “H-haa?” And tapped the bottom of the stack of papers against the desk to straighten them. Mashiro’s eyes twinkled as she looked at Hisagi, playfully poking him on one cheek and then the other and seemingly bouncing around his larger figure, being the little nuisance she was born to be. Shūhei couldn’t complain, he didn’t have any jurisdiction over the Super Lieutenant and on top of that, Mashiro was like a kid sister except she didn’t seem to have a normal stomach. She had a bottomless pit or a black hole that devoured and devoured everything in her path. They got into a very playful ‘slap fight’ with Shūhei deliberately missing most of his slaps and Mashiro choosing to avoid Hisagi’s face. 

“Mashiro.” Kensei barked, making his Super Lieutenant stiffen and stand at attention. Ghibli tears welled in her eyes and she pouted at him with her dainty hands curled into fists. “ _Mou_ , don’t yell at me! It’s scary!” She whined. Hisagi propped his face back up with his hand on his chin and watched the unnaturally bright green-haired girl use the very same fists to push her own cheeks together, speaking through her silly face. “You need to start whispering, Kensei. No one wants to hear your voice anyway, ne.” Once again, Kensei was close to popping a blood vessel, slamming his papers down onto the desk. “Shut the hell up, Mashiro! Where is it?!” He yelled, clearly on the very last straw. 

“Where’s what, ne?” Mashiro’s eyes were like black dots, considering her Captain’s question. She bats her lashes with the utmost air of innocence. 

“The cake.”

“Pfft-” Hisagi had to cover his mouth with one of his hands to keep from laughing out loud. “Hn!” Kensei’s eyes immediately flicked over to his Lieutenant, seething like the brute he was. His cheeks turned pink, his eyes creased and he quickly turned his head towards the door, showing Kensei the back of his head. 

Mashiro swung her hands back and forth, waving the oversized sleeves of her Shihakushō. 

_“I ate it!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations! You survived this trainwreck!


End file.
